


The Making of Snow Angels

by mistyzeo



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen comes home for his first college winter break, and finds things more or less like he left them.  With some exceptions.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Snow Angels

  


Jared is late, and an asshole. Jensen called him when the bus was pulling into the lot, and Jared was still ten minutes away. He got stuck in traffic, it’s rush hour, Jensen gets it. He just didn’t dress right for standing outside on the curb for ages. He’s only wearing Jared’s varsity jacket over his hoodie, and the jacket’s not as warm as he’d expected it to be. His jeans are worn too thin, and his Chucks are no good against the cold. His toes feel like they’re going to fall off any goddamn second. He clenches his fists tighter in the balled-up ends of his sleeves and shifts in place. His breath puffs out of him in clouds, and his cheeks and nose are stinging.

This sucks ass. It’s only been a month since he’s seen Jared, three weeks since he’s seen his family. He’s burnt out from his first head-on encounter with final exams, and he’s hungry because all he had for lunch was an under-microwaved Hot Pocket three hours ago, and he’s fucking _cold._ The back of his neck prickles with the chill, and he tucks his chin into the zipper of his hoodie, trying to make himself smaller.

Jared’s car is a rusty, blue, second-hand Volvo hatchback that sputters, and Jensen has never been happier to see it. It pulls into the bus lot and swings around the corner, and Jensen bends down to pick up his duffel bag. The air sneaks in under the back of Jared’s jacket, and Jensen curses to himself.

Jared leaves the car running when he jumps out and hurries around the front, and he’s grinning from ear to ear. Jensen is too cold to appreciate it properly, but he swings his bag aside to accept Jared’s full-body hug. Jared’s warm against his front, his cheek against Jensen’s freezing one, and he breathes hot air into the space behind Jensen’s neck.

Jensen drops the bag again and wraps his arms around Jared, breathing him in deep. He smells like fabric softener and shampoo and home. Jensen wants to curl up in him and never let go.

“God, you’re an icicle,” Jared says, pulling away. “I’m so sorry.”

“You f-fucker,” Jensen stutters, and finds he’s shivering harder than he realized. He could have died out here in the tundra of suburbia. Why do they have the bus stop so far away from anything useful?

“Get in the car,” Jared says, picking up the bag and hefting it over his shoulder. He tosses it into the trunk of the car as Jensen fumbles with the passenger door handle. Then he’s sliding into the driver’s seat, and that’s nothing but weird. Last time Jensen was home for a while, before college, Jared still got a ride from his mom everywhere, or had Jensen take him, and now he’s got the keys in his hands and is putting the car into drive like a pro. Fuck. _Fuck._ Jensen is old.

Jared leaves him alone for a few minutes, just giving him a happy, goofy glance every couple of minutes, until Jensen can feel his toes and fingertips again. He rubs his hands over his face, yawning, and slumps in the seat.

“How was the ride?” Jared asks finally, when they’re on the highway and headed towards their neighborhood.

“Ugh, packed,” Jensen says. “Like a fucking cattle call. Some asshole was eating tuna fish, too, and I wanted to puke.”

“Gross,” Jared agrees, even though he likes tuna fish. He knows how much Jensen hates it. Just thinking about it makes Jensen queasy. “I really am sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes at Jared. Now that he’s in the car, with Jared at his side, he’s okay with it. He slides his hand across the console and grips Jared’s knee. “I’m just glad to be home.”

Jared blushes. God, he’s so cute. Jensen forgets, sometimes, when he’s caught up in school. It sucks being away from him, but at least they’re not too far. They talk on Skype all the time, every night if Jared gets his way, and Jared visits him as often as he can, but it’s nothing compared to being home with him. He’s in his element here, even if Jensen is weirded out by being the one in the passenger seat, and he looks so good.

Jensen lets go of his knee and slides his fingers into Jared’s hair instead, cradling the back of his neck. Jared’s eyelids go half-mast, and he smiles.

“Don’t distract me,” he says. “I’m not supposed to have non-family in the car.”

“Mm,” Jensen says, suddenly interested in all the ways he could be distracting, “I’m kind of like family, right?”

“Kind of,” Jared says, grinning, and tips his head into Jensen’s caress. Jensen scritches him, blunt fingernails against his scalp, and he makes a little noise of pleasure.

“You like that?”

“Just nice,” Jared says, “you touching me.”

Jensen’s getting hard. He was honestly a little worried he’d have lost the ability altogether, standing out and freezing his balls off like that, but he’s glad to feel the slow pulse of blood and the heat between his legs. He spreads his knees a little, and Jared glances over.

“Uh,” he says, and licks his lips. Fuck, jesus, his mouth is so perfect. “You probably want to go straight home, right?”

“No,” Jensen says. He’s lying. He does want to go straight home. He wants to go straight home and straight to bed and preferably fuck Jared and then sleep for a month. But he’s a) not going to be allowed to fuck Jared in his bed while his parents are awake or around and b) probably not going to be allowed to straight to bed at all, since his mom will want to hear all about his trip and his exams and his dad will want to talk about the football games Jensen is too busy to watch. He can manage about once a month, usually with Jared, but his dad is determined to keep him updated. All the same, he says, “I want to stop by the park.”

Jared’s blush deepens. Jensen smirks.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Jared protests, but he sounds a little breathless. Jensen rubs his thumb around the shell of Jared’s ear, making him shiver.

“I know,” he says. “I just want you to suck my dick.”

Jared blows out a breath, “Fuck.”

“You wanna?”

“Yeah,” Jared admits, plaintive. He takes one hand off the wheel and slips it into Jensen’s lap, the little tease, and Jensen pushes his stiffening cock against Jared’s palm. “God, yeah, fuck it, I do.” Jared squeezes him, his huge hand the perfect size to fit from the tip of Jensen’s dick to the heavy weight of his balls, and Jensen grunts.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Jensen says, slouching down in the seat so he can rock against Jared’s hand better and spread his legs wider. “Fuck, yeah, you look so good going down on me. I miss getting you behind the gym every day, kneelin’ in the dirt with my dick in your mouth.”

“Ngh,” Jared says, rubbing him through his jeans. He’s still obeying traffic laws, though, and Jensen appreciates that. He wants to live through Jared driving him home more than he wants to get a handjob in the car, as hilarious as that would be. Some of his friends at school don’t believe him when he tells them about some of the fucking ridiculous shit he and Jared have done. This one’s nothing near as wild as they’ve gotten, but it would make for another good story.

The car rolls to a stop at a red light, and Jensen lunges across the seat. Jared meets him in the middle, clutching at his head, and fits their mouths together so perfectly it’s like Jensen never left. Jared kisses him deeply, smoothly, and Jensen thinks, _I taught him that._ He moans into Jared’s mouth, weak under the seductive motion of Jared’s tongue. Jared kisses him until a car behind them honks, and then he yanks himself away to accelerate through the light.

Jensen is light-headed, and his dick is throbbing in his briefs. Jared started out as a pretty awkward kisser, a virgin, and Jensen doesn’t fault him for that. But now that Jensen’s had his way with him, for a year and change, he’s turned into something close to a god. Jensen wants his mouth back right the fuck now, but he can’t decide whether he wants it kissing his mouth or kissing his cock. _Fuck._

“Almost there,” Jared promises, speeding, and the look he gives Jensen is full of heat. His fingers are white-knuckled on the steering wheel, and Jensen can see the line of his erection in his pants.

“When we get there, we’re gonna get in the back,” Jensen says, palming himself and shivering at the jolt of pleasure up his spine. “And I’m gonna suck your dick while you suck mine, and we won’t even be late getting home.”

“I haven’t jerked off in a week,” Jared blurts. His face is bright red. Jensen’s cock twitches, and he has to squeeze it hard to keep from coming right there in his pants.

“You haven’t?”

“Huh uh,” Jared says. “I just— forgot.”

“Right, that totally makes sense.” Jensen smirks and reaches for Jared’s leg again, this time sliding his hand up the seam of Jared’s jeans until he bumps into the head of Jared’s thick cock. “You were saving it. For me.”

“Maybe, so what?” Jared’s indignant, and embarrassed, and Jensen moans.

“God, baby, I wanna fuck you so badly,” he says.

“I brought—“

“Take too long.”

“Really?”

“I’m gonna come so fast,” Jensen admits.

“Shit,” Jared says, pulling into the park’s entrance finally. The eighth of a mile to the parking lot feels endless, but when they get there the lot is blissfully empty. Jared pulls into a spot in the corner, by the trees, and throws the car into park. He unbuckles himself and Jensen both, and climbs over the console into Jensen’s lap. Jensen grabs his back pockets and yanks him down, grinding against his ass, and Jared fists his hands in his own varsity jacket and wrenches the buttons open.

“You look so fucking hot in this,” he says, pressing his mouth against Jensen’s throat and leaving wet kisses there. Jensen drops his head back against the seat and groans again, pulling Jared’s hips tight against his own and humping up helplessly. His whole body is hot now, his cock throbbing eagerly, and he could come just from this, from Jared biting his neck and sitting on his lap, his tight little ass squirming against Jensen’s dick.

“Get in the back,” he gasps, “Jay, get in the back.”

“‘Kay,” Jared says, and scrambles over the seat. Jensen takes a calming breath and shucks the coat to follow him. The car is still running, keeping the heat going, and Jensen is grateful beyond belief for that. Jared is already wriggling out of his jeans, pushing them down to his knees, and his cock is laying fat and flushed against his belly. His thighs are pale, the tan from summer gone, and his cock looks so much redder for it. Jensen’s jaw cramps with how fast his mouth waters.

He clambers awkwardly into the back and kneels in the narrow footwell to unbuckle his belt. Jared’s helping, his hands getting in the way, but he unzips Jensen’s fly and pulls his pants down swiftly. Jensen shoves them down to his ankles and Jared shifts to let him put one knee on the seat. He’s crouching over Jared’s face, his ass to the window, and the car already smells like sex. Jared’s dick is dripping, clear pre-come gathering in a puddle below his bellybutton, and Jensen licks it before he slides his tongue around the tip of Jared’s cock.

Jared mutters, “Fuck, Jensen,” and presses a hot kiss to the tender inside of Jensen’s thigh. His breath is warm on Jensen’s balls, and his hands are huge on Jensen’s hips. He rubs Jensen’s ass and thighs, up and down, pushing the hair the wrong direction and making Jensen shiver.

“Yeah baby,” Jensen murmurs, eyes sliding closed. Jared’s cock is hot against his lips, the head swollen and wet, and he tastes salty and tangy and so good. He smells good, too, the thickness of his musk here tempered by the scent of soap, and Jensen’s stomach clenches at the thought of him soaping himself up, rubbing his cock and balls and crack until he was tingling clean but denying himself the impulse to jack off. Jesus fuck. He takes a breath through his nose and sucks Jared’s cock in to the root.

Jared groans, and his hands tighten on Jensen’s thighs. He licks at Jensen’s balls, his tongue wet and insistent, and Jensen can feel his cock leaking onto the collar of Jared’s t-shirt. Jared has his nose smashed into the crease of Jensen’s thigh, and he’s trying— fuck— to get both of Jensen’s balls into his mouth at the same time.

Jensen just needs to get off. This isn’t about tenderness or making it last— he can do that later, maybe if Jared sleeps over. Right now he wants to make Jared come so fast his head spins, and then blow his load in Jared’s mouth. He starts rocking his hips, humping Jared’s face, and Jared pushes at him until he backs off a little. Then he’s gripping Jensen’s cock with his long fingers and fitting it down his throat. His throat is tight, so warm and wet, and at this angle the head of Jensen’s dick slips right past his gag reflex.

Jensen moans, muffled by Jared’s dick in his own mouth, and starts to suck in earnest. He can’t focus, not with Jared huffing against his balls and pulling him down into his mouth, as well as throbbing against his tongue. Jensen’s gonna come any second, can feel it tightening in his gut, low in his pelvis, but he wants Jared to come first.

He pulls out of Jared’s mouth with a moan and Jared chases after him, whimpering. He can’t reach without seriously hurting his neck, though, so he settles back and licks the head of Jensen’s cock, lapping at the slit and rubbing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive circumcision scar. Jensen jams two fingers into his mouth alongside Jared’s cock and Jared moans loudly.

“Fuck,” he says, lips moving torturously, and Jensen is about to come all over his perfect face if he doesn’t stop, “yes, want your fingers.”

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and goes very still, whole body tensing. It’s almost painful, holding it back, and he can feel his balls drawing up, so fucking ready. He breathes through it, shaking, and manages to free his hand from his own mouth and slide it, trembling, down Jared’s crack.

The first finger goes in easily, and Jared’s asshole clenches hungrily around his knuckle. Jared grunts, hitching his hips up. His cock twitches in Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen’s not doing much more in that department other than giving him a hot place to fuck. He moves his head tentatively, bobbing up and down as he works his second finger in beside the first, and Jared gives up trying to tease him to pant helplessly into the crook of his knee instead.

“Oh god,” he says, “oh, yes, Jensen, I’m gonna come—“

Thank fucking god. Jensen is going insane. Jared’s ass is hot and tight around his fingers and he would bet a million dollars Jared cleaned himself inside as well as out. The image of Jared with his fingers inside himself, stuffed as deep as they’ll go, makes him want to cry and orgasm at the same time. His cock leaps, blurting pre-come against Jared’s neck, and he twists his wrist until it hurts to find Jared’s sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Jared yells, cock swelling up, and “Jensen, oh shit, now, now,” as he starts to come. It fills Jensen’s mouth up, thick and bitter and so fucking much, and he lets some of it dribble out the corners of his mouth. Jared is rocking on his hand, writhing and gasping, and Jensen manages to swallow some of his come before his own body decides it’s had enough teasing for one afternoon.

Jensen wrenches himself off Jared’s dick, still pulsing hotly, and grips his cock in the same hand that was just in Jared’s ass. Jared turns his head, still breathing hard, and opens his mouth, and Jensen only has to stroke himself twice before he’s coming, missing Jared’s mouth and shooting all over his chin and neck. Jared grunts indignantly and closes his lips around the tip of Jensen’s cock for the second pulse, and then he’s swallowing the rest of it down and rubbing his hands up and down the backs of Jensen’s quivering thighs. Jensen moans, weak with relief and body-wracking pleasure, and props himself up against the front passenger seat as he finishes. Jared murmurs, suckling the last slow dribble of come out of him, and starts to lick him clean.

“Jesus,” Jensen breathes, sitting back on his heels above Jared’s head. Jared grins and sits up carefully, mindful of his hair. It’s longer, more grabbable, and Jensen wants to pull it while he fucks Jared from behind. Lord, he is spoiled. Jared has come on his stomach and his throat, and Jensen dips in to lick it off him, his mouth warm against Jared’s tender neck. Jared drops his head back with a moan, hands sliding up to grip Jensen’s head. He tugs until Jensen slides into his lap, his jeans still around his ankles, and he can palm Jensen’s bare ass again.

“You wanna come over for dinner?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah,” Jared says, pulling him back to look into his eyes, “I think I can probably manage.”

“Bet my mom will let you sleep over.”

“Want to,” Jared breathes. Jensen leans in and Jared tips his head to kiss him. They both taste like dick, like come, and Jensen’s stomach clenches hotly. Everything about this boy makes him crazy. He kisses Jared slowly, languishing, rolling his tongue in Jared’s mouth and then retreating and letting Jared follow, until he can suck lightly on the tip of Jared’s tongue. He bites softly at Jared’s lips, and kisses it better. Jared sighs, and presses their foreheads together. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, even though you are tardy,” Jensen says, smiling.

Jared grins. “We should go.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, shifting off his lap again to pull his pants up. His legs are tingling with aftershocks and his cock is soft and satisfied. For now. A little bit of persuasion from Jared’s hands and he could be up and at ‘em again in minutes.

Jensen climbs back over the seat to the front but Jared gets out to zip up, and brings a blast of cold air with him when he gets back into the driver’s seat. “I think it’s gonna snow,” he says.

“Glad it didn’t happen earlier,” Jensen says, curling into his varsity jacket again. If he makes Jared wear it all during break he can take it back to school in January smelling like him. He has a month off, and for two of those weeks he can have Jared almost all to himself. He’ll call Danneel when he gets up in the morning. She’s supposed to be coming home tonight too, and Aldis and Beth will be back in town by Tuesday.

Jared pulls out of the park as another car is pulling in, and Jensen smirks at the blush that reappears on his face.

“They don’t know,” he says, patting Jared’s knee.

“I know,” Jared protests, still blushing. “Probably gonna go fuck, themselves.”

“Pervert.”

Jared turns up the radio, sticking his tongue out at Jensen, and Jensen digs a pack of gum out of his pocket. He offers a piece to Jared.

“What are you saying,” Jared asks, “I taste bad?”

“I just don’t need you smelling like you sucked my dick when you talk to my mom,” Jensen says, punching him lightly in the arm.

  


Jared spits out the gum when they get out of the car at Jensen’s house, winking at Jensen, and pulls Jensen’s duffle out of the back. Jensen climbs the stairs to the front door, searching for his house key, when the door opens. His mom is standing there in the doorway, beaming, her arms open, and he folds himself into her hug.

Jared gets a hug too, and Jensen’s mom ushers them both into the kitchen. Jared leaves the duffel by the stairs, and Jensen longs to take it and him upstairs right away. But his dad is in the kitchen, hoping for a hug too, and Jensen gets his ribs crushed out of enthusiasm. Jensen’s dad shakes Jared’s hand warmly, smiling, and sits them both down at the table.

Dinner is almost ready, and there’s hot chocolate if they want it. Jensen hunches over the steaming mug and sips it absently while he tells them about the exams, how early he had to get up, how he thinks he did. He doesn’t tell them about the post-exam party he went to at a frat house his roommate Misha knows a guy in, the one where he drank so much he puked in a bush and then woke up in some girl’s bed (still wearing his pants, thank god, and 90% certain he was still pure in that respect) across campus. He’ll tell Jared later, probably, but Jared gets kind of quiet when he talks about partying at school. Jared’s a good kid, and Jensen’s been his only wicked influence in life. Jensen’s sorry he took his influence elsewhere and is getting into trouble without Jared. Jared keeps him grounded.

Jared’s socked foot touches his under the table, sliding up his toes and resting on the top of his foot lightly. Jensen pauses in his narrative about which hall-mate is which to smile at him, and Jared blushes. He starts to move his foot away, but Jensen catches it between both of his and squeezes.

It starts to snow as they’re eating dinner, and Jared looks nervously at his phone and out the window. Nothing happens, though, so eventually he tucks it away again and finishes his asparagus.

“Can you boys go out and sweep the walk?” Jensen’s mom says as she’s clearing the table. “See how hard it’s coming down?”

Jensen slips Jared’s jacket back on and Jared zips up his properly-outdoorsy coat and tugs his beanie down around his ears. He’s a little puffier than usual in the coat, but instead of making him look goofy it makes him look more buff. Jensen squeezes his bicep as he goes past to get the broom out of the front closet and is pleasantly surprised by how firm it is.

The snow is coming down fast, already two inches deep on the stairs and the walk, and Jared looks mournfully up the street.

“If it’s too much to drive in, my mom will make me walk home,” he says.

Jensen shakes his head. “I talked to my mom yesterday, she said you can stay over.”

“Yeah, but what does _my_ mom say?”

Jensen shrugs and starts to push snow off the top step. “I’ll ask mine to call her?”

Jared snorts. “Okay, but no promises.”

Before they’re done with the walk the snow is already filling in the spaces they’ve swept clean, and Jared’s footprints are visible up and down. Jensen looks up into the sky, watching the snow come down in the streetlights. It’s warmed up a little since the bus stop, thanks to the snow, and he breathes out a mist and catches a snowflake in his mouth.

Jared’s there suddenly, stepping into his space and tucking a hand into his back pocket. Jensen lowers his chin to meet Jared’s gaze and the intensity in it makes him pause. Jared bites his lip, his eyes bright, and raises his eyebrows, asking Jensen permission.

Jensen leans into him, pressing their lips together carefully. It’s fucking romantic, is what it is, kissing Jared in the snow, and Jensen finds it doesn’t bother him as much as it used to. He slides an arm around Jared’s middle and draws him in, kissing him deeper. Jared’s lips are cold but his breath is warm, and he makes a little noise that gets lost in Jensen’s mouth.

“Let’s go back in,” Jensen says, barely moving away. “It’s fucking freezing out here.”

“‘Kay,” Jared says after half a second, pulling away, and he turns his back on Jensen to sweep the walk again as they head for the house. His shoulders are hunched, his head down. Jensen hops up the stairs to open the door for him, and when he goes to take the broom from Jared’s hand Jared tips it towards him and doesn’t let their hands touch. What?

Jensen’s parents are watching TV in the living room, and Jensen wants to curl up with Jared and watch Discovery until he’s about to fall asleep. He grabs Jared’s hand, determined to make him warm up again, because whatever the fuck that just was he’s not interested, and pulls him to the couch. He sits Jared down and climbs onto the couch beside him, tucking himself into Jared’s side and putting his head on Jared’s shoulder. Jared snorts a little laugh and slides his arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

An episode and a half of Planet Earth later, Jared’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and he rouses Jensen from his half-doze to dig it out.

“My mom says I can stay,” he whispers, “but just this once. Because of the snow.”

“Mm,” Jensen agrees, smiling to himself. He nuzzles Jared’s neck and picks himself up from the slump he’s descended into. “We’re going upstairs.”

Jensen’s parents share a look, but his mom says, “Okay, goodnight honey,” and his dad says, “Sleep well.” They don’t quite acknowledge that Jared is going with him, and that’s okay. Jensen clambers off the couch and pulls Jared with him. Jared picks up the duffle and carries it upstairs, and Jensen lets himself into his bedroom with a sigh of relief. The room is chilly, but the bed is made and everything is so wonderfully familiar that Jensen doesn’t even mind. He flops down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh, and Jared laughs. He climbs in after Jensen, snuggling up to him, and Jensen wraps Jared in his arms.

“Don’t go straight back to sleep,” Jared murmurs.

“Mgh,” Jensen says, but he manages to sit up again. He should brush his teeth, but he’d rather just take off his pants and get under the covers. No, no, he should practice hygiene for Jared’s sake. He wanders to the bathroom.

When he gets back, teeth brushed and face clean, Jared is sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, his jeans in a heap on the floor, and looking uncertain. Jensen has to stop letting this happen. He gets out of his own pants and socks as fast as he can and pushes Jared back into the pillows.

“C’mere,” he says, pulling the blankets over them both and slotting their bodies together. Jared is warm and big, taking up all the room in Jensen’s bed, and Jensen tucks his head into the crook of Jared’s neck. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jared says, shifting and sliding one leg over Jensen’s hip. Jensen can feel his soft cock against his hip, and he kisses Jared’s throat. He sinks one hand into Jared’s hair and uses it to move Jared’s head, sliding his lips up behind Jared’s ear and sucking softly there. Jared moans quietly, hands flexing on Jensen’s back, and then he’s rolling Jensen onto his back and looming over him.

It’s weird to be in bed with Jared with the overhead light on. Jared seems to realize this at the same time, and he winks at Jensen and climbs off of him to flip the switch by the door. Jensen finds the table lamp at the same time, and when Jared re-assumes his position between Jensen’s spread legs, under the covers, the edges are all softer. Jensen reaches up to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Jared’s mouth, and Jared moans again. Jensen loves the noises he makes, especially when he’s too loud for his own good.

“I missed you,” he says aloud, letting Jared start to move down his neck. Jared’s framing his body with his elbows, his palms tucked under Jensen’s arms against his ribs, thumbs rubbing gently against Jensen’s sides through his shirt.

“Mm,” Jared says, kissing his collarbone, “missed you too. It’s crazy not having you around all the time.”

Jensen runs his hand through Jared’s hair, cradling his skull, and tips his head back against the pillow. Jared slips his hands under Jensen’s shirt, his palms warm against Jensen’s skin.

“I went to this party,” Jensen says, flexing his heels against Jared’s shins. “I got pretty fucked up.”

Jared doesn’t stop kissing him, but the weight of his silence settles in Jensen’s chest.

“It was stupid,” he goes on. His thumb is smooth on Jared’s cheekbone, and Jared’s eyelashes are smudges on his cheeks. “I dunno. College is weird. There’s not a lot of supervision.”

Jared breathes out against his neck sharply, amused. He glances up at Jensen, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “That’s the point, right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says softly. “I wish you were there to supervise me.”

Jared sinks down against him, hips pressing into Jensen’s, and smirks. “I’ll supervise you anytime.”

“Jay, I’m serious.” And he is. Suddenly this feels really important, even though he shouldn’t be asking Jared for things like this. “Are you gonna look at Penn? For you?”

Jared sniffs, frowning, and slides up Jensen’s body again to brush their noses together. “I’m gonna look at it,” he says, “and everything in the area. If it’s… if we’re still a thing. In a year.”

Jensen nods. “Okay, yeah. In a year. _Fuck_ , that’s so long.”

“I know.” Jared shakes his head. “I’m going as fast as I can, Jensen.”

Jensen kisses him fiercely, suddenly, yanking him in and biting at his mouth. Jared moans, half-indignant and half-turned on, and pushes Jensen’s shirt up and up until he’s breaking the kiss to pull it over Jensen’s head. Jensen returns the favor, discarding Jared’s shirt over the side of the bed. Jared’s always been fit and compact from soccer, but now he’s bulky too, muscular, and Jensen scrapes his fingernails down Jared’s back in appreciation.

“So hot, baby,” he says, kissing Jared’s mouth and jaw. He rocks his hips up against Jared’s, finding the hardness of Jared’s cock tenting his boxers. Jared grunts, tilting his head back and enticing Jensen to bite at the angle of his jaw and kiss his throat. Jensen does, sinking his teeth into Jared’s pulse point and listening for his little hitched breath.

“Wanna do it like this,” Jared gasps, pawing at Jensen’s chest and arms. “C’mon, shit, just fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Jensen promises, and kisses the underside of Jared’s chin. He has lube somewhere, probably in his bag all the way across the room. He should get it— they bought good stuff one time when Jared was visiting and his friend Katie casually mentioned there was a sex store in town. The bottle wasn’t cheap, and Jensen doesn’t want to waste it.

Jared’s got it. Jared probably felt it in there on top of everything else and dug it out while Jensen was in the bathroom. He presses it into Jensen’s hands and squirms around until he’s got his boxers off, and then he starts jerking Jensen off through his briefs.

“Get on my lap,” Jensen orders, pushing his briefs down so his cock slaps his belly, and Jared’s hand is touching bare, sensitive skin. Jared obeys, going from between Jensen’s thighs to astride them, his cock hard and heavy between them. Jensen’s briefs get lost in the tangle of sheets and things at the end of the bed.

Jensen pulls Jared down to kiss him, licking into his mouth and working wet fingers behind his balls and into his crack. Jared jerks at the first admittedly cold touch to his hole, but once Jensen’s got his middle finger inside him he warms up quick, gasping into Jensen’s mouth and gritting his teeth against his moans. Jensen grips the back of his neck, like Jared is going to keep him grounded, or he’s the only thing keeping Jared from flying off the bed.

Two fingers sinking into Jared’s tight heat, and Jensen feels like he can’t breathe. Jared is rocking on his hand, pushing back against the intrusion, trying to get it deeper, and Jensen can rub his fingertips over Jared’s prostate with every slow roll of his hips. Jared’s whimpering, trying to keep quiet, and he’s so fucking beautiful like this: desperate and turned on and all Jensen’s.

Jared could probably use three fingers, but Jensen decides he can’t wait. He yanks his fingers out, shushes Jared’s gasp of protest with another kiss, and slicks his cock with his slippery hand. Jared is propped on hands and knees, fists bunched in Jensen’s sheets, and he sinks down carefully onto Jensen’s dick.

He’s so fucking tight, like always, like the virgin he was when Jensen fucked him the first time, in the locker room, ages ago. Jensen grips his hips and hisses a breath through his teeth, and Jared bites at his shoulder and neck and rocks his hips until he’s sitting flush against Jensen’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Jensen whispers, stroking up and down his sides until he stops trembling, “you’re incredible.”

“You’re enormous,” Jared tells him, grinning and wiping his sweating forehead on his bicep. Jensen reaches up to slide one hand into his hair, pushing it away from his face, and holds it there. He rocks his hips up smoothly, lifting Jared and relishing the gasp that escapes him.

“You like my dick?” he asks, starting to bounce Jared on his lap. “That feel good?” Jared’s thighs clench as he rides Jensen, lifting himself with Jensen’s shallow thrusts, and he nods. Jensen knows how crazy he sounds while they fuck, but he can’t help it. Jared brings out all the wildness in him, loosens all his inhibitions, makes him lose his senses.

Jared’s hips twist, grinding, and Jensen almost chokes on the pleasure that rockets up his spine. The blowjob in the car was hours ago now, and he’s ready to _go_. Jared can see it, because he twists again, working his ass in little circles against Jensen’s lap, rocking on his dick and rubbing himself off that way. It’s not going to get Jensen off too quick, but judging by the look on Jared’s face— the line between his eyebrows, the way he’s worrying his lower lip, the fluttering of his eyelashes— it’s working for him.

Jensen lets go of his hip and his hair. He has better things to do with his hands, like grip Jared’s cock with one and thumb his nipple with the other. Jared’s skin is gleaming with a sheen of sweat, shining in the low light, and Jensen wants to lick it all off of him. His cock is so hard in Jensen’s fist, the tip wet and slick, and Jensen’s thumb slides easily in the mess. Jared whimpers, his eyes closed. He’s rocking faster now, pushing back into Jensen’s thrusts, no longer teasing. Jensen plants his feet against the bed and starts fucking Jared in earnest, hips slapping against Jared’s ass, until Jared’s making noise with each thrust, little breathless moans punched out of him.

He’s gonna come, Jensen knows it, soon. His cock is swelling in Jensen’s fist, and he’s desperate for it. His face is flushed and creased with effort, and Jensen jerks him off faster.

“Come on,” he whispers, sliding his other hand up Jared’s chest to tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair again. “Wanna make you come, baby.”

Jared moans sharply, and Jensen can feel his cock jerk with the first spurt, his ass clenching rhythmically as he blows his load, hot and slick all over Jensen’s stomach. Jensen gets in a few more thrusts, orgasm building fast, and yanks Jared’s hair roughly when he comes. Jared moans again, still shaking. Jensen pumps him full of come, always spilling more the second time he gets off, while Jared breathes heavily against his collarbone. Jensen lets go of his hair and cock to grip his ass in both hands, pushing him down on his dick and drawing his orgasm out with a groan.

Jared kisses him. His lips are salty with sweat, and he bites Jensen’s lower lip. Aftershocks are running up Jensen’s legs, making his softening cock twitch in Jared’s ass, and he pulls out reluctantly. His own spunk is wet in his pubes. He kisses Jared back with slightly less intensity than before all the sex, and Jared moans softly.

Jensen rolls them neatly to the side, pushing Jared’s leg down and tipping him off his lap. Jared laughs into his mouth, flopping boneless beside him, and draws him into the circle of his arms. Jensen strokes a gentle hand down Jared’s bare back and presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat. He’s warm all over, fuzzy with the orgasm and exhaustion, and there is nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. Jared sighs, murmuring something, and Jensen kisses him again.

“Hey,” he whispers. “Jay.”

“Mm?” Jared asks, lifting his chin.

Jensen’s words catch in his throat, and he swallows hard.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asks. He sounds nervous, and Jensen kisses his collarbone.

“Nothing,” Jensen says finally. “Just love you.”

Jared lets out a breath, and for a moment he’s completely, utterly still. Jensen’s heart is racing. Then he moves suddenly, pushing Jensen away until they’re nose to nose. Jared’s eyes are huge.

“What did you say?”

“Um.”

“Say it again,” Jared whispers. “Please?”

“I love you?”

Jared stares at him for a painfully long second, and then kisses him. “I knew that,” he says, and tucks Jensen’s head back under his chin.

“Um,” Jensen says, “a little _quid pro quo_ here wouldn’t go astray.”

“Shut up, Jensen,” Jared says into his hair, “I love you.”

Jensen huffs. He did know that. He didn’t really need Jared to say it, but it felt important that Jared hear him. Jared’s like that; a little sappy, gooey on the inside, but smart. Jensen’s not a showy, feelings-y kind of guy. Jared knows that, just like he knows Jensen’s displays of affection when he sees them. Still. Jared’s probably been waiting for a year to hear him say it. He’s just not _good_ at shit like that. He’s getting better, with Jared’s endless patience, but. Whatever.

Jensen hugs him, arms wrapped as tightly around Jared as they’ll go, and breathes into the almost nonexistent space between them. Jared presses another kiss to his head and whispers to himself, “I knew that.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from someecards.com: May **The Making of Snow Angels** Not Be The Only Time You Spread Your Legs This Winter
> 
> Happy birthday to me!


End file.
